Invisible
by Doll-Face.19
Summary: I see you, leaning against my locker as you usually do. Your white hair flowing carelessy down your back. And even though I expect it, even though I wish it wasn't true, I see just who your amber eyes are folllowing. Like they always are.


**A/N: Mmkay, here's is yet another random One-Shot. Hope you like. :)**

**Pairing: Inu/Kag**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**ATTENTION: Okay, this is spaced really wierd, I know. This document is acting funny, so I apologize for the way it's formated.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha, they are all from the creative mind of Rumiko Takahashi. I do not profit from this fanfic, this is simply for fun. I am the sole owner of this plot. Song lyrics for 'Invisible' belong to Taylor Swift.**

**

* * *

**

I walk down the long hallway, wondering where you are. The halls are filled with people; tall, fat, skinny, short, ugly, pretty.

_She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile_

But your the only one I want, the one I'm always looking for. My best friend, my one true love. My Inuyasha.

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
Whenever she walks by _

I see you, leaning against my locker as you usually do. Your white hair flowing carelessly down your back. And even though I expect it, even though I wish it wasn't true, I see just who your amber eyes are folllowing. Like they always are.

_  
And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me  
_  
It hurts to see it, to see the pure adoration in your eyes whenever you see her. To know that you'll never look at me that way. I'm the best friend, not the girlfriend.

_And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you_

And it kills me more and more inside knowing that it'll always be that way. Oh Inuyasha, can't you see it? Can't you see that I look at you the same way you look at her? Don't you know how much I love you, how much I need you?

_  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

I stay where I am, my feet suddenly to heavy. I see you walking towards me, but I know I'm not the one your after, the one your watching. I know just who you're walkings towards. God, why can't it be me?

_  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead I'm just invisible_I turn around and start walking in the opposite direction. I don't want to see it. I _can't_.

_  
There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through_

God, I'm such an idiot. Where am I going to go now? I don't think I can stay here, I gotta get out _now_.

_  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do_

"Kagome!" I hear someone yell. I hesitate at the exit, _Why is he coming after _me_?_

_  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be_

I turn slowly, unsure of what exactly was going on. I see you, running down the hall, calling my name. 

And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you

What in the world is going on? What happened with Kikyou? Oh God, she didn't turn him down did she?

_  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

You walk towards me, my heart's pouding so hard, so fast, that I can't think straight. God your so beautiful, inside and out.

_  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead I'm just invisible_"Hey," you murmur as the last bell rings, as the halls empty. It's just you and me.

Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're invisible

"Hey," I whisper my reply, unsure of just how steady my voice is.

_  
I just wanna open your eyes _

"I need to talk to you Kagome, it's important. I'm sorry, but I don't think we'll be making it to first period," you smile my favorite smile, showing just how sorry you weren't. _She must've said yes, _I think, feeling sorry for myself and so happy for Inuyasha. I try to smile back, and fail miserably. I see the concern- the worry- replace happy glow in your eyes. _Great job, Kagome,_ I chastise myself, _now your ruining it for him._

_  
And make you realize_"Are you okay, Kagome? Is everything alright?" You ask, your hands running up and down my arms. _You've never done that before_, I realize._ Maybe he's just deliriously happy,_ I think sadly.

I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you

"Here, lets go outside," you say, opening the door and nudging me out. I turn around and look at you. I see the look, and I realize I must be dreaming. He looks at _her_ that way, not me._  
_

_Baby let me love you let me want you_

"Are you okay, baby? Do you want me to take you home?"

_  
You just see right through me _

I feel so confused, what in the world is going on? Why are you acting like this? Why are you...

_  
But if you only knew me_

..looking at me like that?

_  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

"No, that's okay. I'll just walk. Why don't you go back in, I'm sure Kikyou's waiting for you," I say, trying to hide the bitternes.

__

Instead I'm just invisible

You look confused, "Kikyou? What are you talking about Kagome?"

What the hell? "I-I thought you were...with Kikyou..?" I stammer.

"What made you think that? I never said anything about wanting to be with Kikyou. What the hell is up with you Kagome?"

"I..I know about how you..like Kikyou..and I just..I just assumed that you were-"

"Who told you I liked Kikyou?" you barked, gripping my arms alittle too tight.

"N-nobody..I-I saw how you would look at her in the halls and I saw you walking towards her so I assumed you were going to ask her out.." I say, unwanted tears forming in my eyes.

"Kagome, I wasn't looking at Kikyou..I was..well..Shit." You run a hand through your hair, a sure sign of your frustration. Your dog ears where laying flat against your head, seemingly hiding in your white teresses. You walk down the steps, turn back and say, " I was looking at _you_, Kagome."

I froze, certainly I must be imagining things..right?

You walk back up the stairs, pulling me into your arms, "I love you Kagome."

_That's it, I _am_ dreaming,_ I think as I begin to sob into your shoulder.

You pull back, "Kagome, _please._ For the last time: What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I just..I thought you..loved Kikyou and I just..I love you so much so I-"

Your lips crash down on mine, there was no need for words or explanations. All I needed was you.

"Your mine, Kagome. I love you. _You. _I've wanted to tell you for so long, I just didn't know how to say it."

I smile, "Ditto," I murmur, praying to whoever was listening that this wasn't a dream.

You smile my special smile, and I know that your mine.

I never would've thought this would ever happen, but hey- I guess I got lucky huh?

_She can't see the way your eyes _

Nothing could be more perfect. Nothing could be more right. 'Cause now I've got you.

_Light up when you smile..._

I guess I wasn't as invisible as I thought.

**------------**

**Okay, there it is. I hope you all enjoyed it. Man, that would be so awesome if it always ended like that, huh? **

**Well, bye all. REVIEW!**

**J'adore, darlings!**

**-Doll.  
**

**-2/10/10-**


End file.
